


Work from home

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [12]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hybrid!Jeong Yunho, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "ป่าป๊าตกงานเหรอ"
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Jeong Yunho
Series: HIDEAWAY [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 1





	Work from home

"ป่าป๊าตกงานเหรอ"

ประโยคคำถามอันเต็มไปด้วยความกังวลดังออกมาจากปากยุนโฮ เด็กชาย ไม่สิ ไฮบริดโกลเด้นรีทรีฟเวอร์ที่นั่งอยู่บนเตียงหลังอาบน้ำแต่งตัวและเป่าผมเสร็จ ฮงจุงขมวดคิ้ว ลดแก้วกาแฟลงจากปากก่อนหันไปมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความงุนงง แล้วเขาก็ยิ่งสับสนหนักเข้าไปใหญ่เมื่อพบว่าคนถามกำลังเบะ สีหน้าคล้ายใกล้จะร้องไห้เต็มที

"ไม่เอานะ! ป่าป๊าต้องเศร้าแย่เลยถ้าไม่ได้ทำงาน ป่าป๊าชอบทำงานมากเลยนี่นา" ยุนโฮโวยวายต่อโดยไม่รอคำอธิบายก่อน พอได้ยินแล้วก็เริ่มเข้าใจขึ้นมาว่าเจ้าเด็กห้าขวบในร่างผู้ชายโตเต็มวัยนี่กำลังคิดอะไร ฮงจุงสั่นศีรษะน้อย ๆ ด้วยความเอ็นดูหรืออ่อนใจเขาเองก็แยกไม่ถูก เท้าก้าวเดินตรงเข้าไปลูบผมคนที่นั่งหูตกอย่างซึมเซา

"ป่าป๊าไม่ได้ตกงาน ป่าป๊าเปลี่ยนมาทำงานที่บ้านต่างหาก จะได้มีเวลาอยู่กับยุนโฮด้วยไง" เขาเริ่มอธิบายอย่างใจเย็น แล้วลงน้ำหนักมือมากขึ้นอีกหน่อยเมื่อยุนโฮขยับศีรษะไถตอบขณะว่าต่อ "จะได้กินข้าวด้วยกันด้วยนะ แล้วก็จะมีเวลาเล่นด้วยนิดหน่อย"

ตากลม ๆ ใสแจ๋วของเด็กชายตรงหน้าฮงจุงเป็นประกายสดใสขึ้นมาทันทีหลังเขาตอบอย่างนั้น สลัดความหม่นหมองเมื่อครู่ออกไปเสียหมดจด แขนสองข้างวาดออกคว้าตัวเขาไปกอดหมับด้วยแรงที่ไม่น้อย แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นฮงจุงก็ไม่ดุด่าอะไร ในเมื่อเขารู้ดีว่าการกอดเป็นวิธีแสดงความรู้สึกรูปแบบโปรดของยุนโฮ เขาก้มลงมองคนที่ซุกหน้าท้องตัวเองอยู่พักหนึ่ง แล้วย้ายมือลงประคองใบหน้าน่ารักให้เงยขึ้นมามองเพื่อบอกเงื่อนไขเพิ่มเติม

"แต่ตอนทำงานยุนโฮห้ามมากวน ห้ามเล่นเกมเสียงดัง โอเคไหม"

"แล้วป่าป๊าจะทำงานเสร็จกี่โมง" ยุนโฮเอียงคอ ความสดใสบนนัยน์ตาจางไปเล็กน้อย "เสร็จดึก ๆ เหมือนเดิมรึเปล่า"

ปลายเสียงที่เงียบลงพร้อมกับที่ไหล่ของยุนโฮห่อตกทำเอารู้สึกหนึบในใจ ฮงจุงทบทวนตารางการทำงานที่ได้วางเอาไว้ คำนวนเวลาลวก ๆ แล้วส่งยิ้มบาง "ไม่ดึกแล้ว จะทำงานให้เรียบร้อยก่อนมื้อเย็น แล้วหลังจากนั้นเราดูหนังกัน ดีไหม?"

คำถามนั้นได้รับคำตอบเป็นการพยักหน้าอย่างกระตือรือร้นและรอยยิ้มกว้างจนตากลายเป็นเส้นโค้ง

ยุนโฮไม่ได้เป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งที่อยู่ในความคาดการณ์ของฮงจุงเมื่อเขาวาดภาพชีวิตของตนเองในวัยยี่สิบหก เพราะฮงจุงไม่เคยอยากเลี้ยงสัตว์มาก่อน ทว่าหากถามความเห็นว่าถ้าเลี้ยงสัตว์สักตัวจะเลี้ยงอะไร คำตอบของเขาก็มักจะเป็นแมวเสมอพร้อมด้วยเหตุผลว่าเพราะไม่ได้จำเป็นต้องเล่นด้วยตลอดเวลาเหมือนกับสุนัข เขามีพลังงานน้อยเกินไปสำหรับสิ่งมีชีวิตประเภทนั้น แต่ทั้งที่ยืนกรานในแนวทางของตนเองอย่างมั่นคงมาตลอดชีวิตยี่สิบสามปี ตอนเขาพบลูกสุนัขตัวเล็กถูกเจ้าของเก่าทิ้งขว้างอย่างไม่ใยดีในกล่องกระดาษสภาพโทรม ๆ วางไว้ในซอยเล็ก ๆ ข้างอาคารสูงกับจดหมายแจ้งถึงใครก็ตามที่มาพบว่าสามารถรับไปได้ทันทีโดยไม่มีข้อมูลมากกว่านั้นรวมถึงช่องทางการติดต่อถึงใคร ฮงจุงก็ไม่ได้คิดถึงอะไรมากไปกว่ากฎของอพาร์ทเมนต์ที่อาศัยอยู่ขณะเอื้อมมือไปลูบศีรษะสิ่งที่มีชีวิตตัวน้อยที่ช้อนตากลม ๆ ขึ้นมองอย่างไร้เดียงสา แล้วตัดสินใจว่าจะรับมาดูแลชั่วคราว อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็ให้ปลอดภัยจากสายฝนที่กำลังตั้งท่าจะสาดเทลงมาเลย

การรับยุนโฮเข้ามาในชีวิตนั้นไม่ได้เป็นเพียงแค่มีเรื่องให้รับผิดชอบเพิ่ม แต่การใส่ใจเลี้ยงดูอะไรสักอย่าง ใครสักคน ก็ทำให้ฮงจุงได้เรียนรู้เกี่ยวกับตัวเองและปรับปรุงส่วนที่เห็นว่าควรแก้ไขไปพร้อมกัน เขาอ่อนโยนขึ้นเล็กน้อย มีความพยายามจะดูแลสุขภาพตัวเองด้วยการกินอาหารสามมื้อและนอนเป็นเวลา หักโหมงานน้อยลง บริหารชีวิตส่วนตัวกับงานได้ดีขึ้นนิดหน่อย แม้ยังมีบ้างบางคืนที่ไม่ได้กลับบ้านหรือนอนเช้า แต่สิ่งเหล่านั้นก็กำลังค่อย ๆ เปลี่ยนแปลงไปในทางที่ดี การตัดสินใจอันเกิดขึ้นภายใต้ท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้มในเวลาไม่ถึงสองนาทีของวันนั้นเปลี่ยนชีวิตประจำวันอันแสนจืดชืดที่มีเพียงแค่ตนเองกับงานของฮงจุงให้เปลี่ยนไปอย่างไม่มีวันถอยกลับไปยังจุดเดิมได้อีกแล้วก็จริง แต่ก็ไม่มีสักวันเลยที่เขาเสียใจกับมัน

ยุนโฮเป็นเด็กดีอย่างที่ฮงจุงบอกให้เป็นทั้งวัน ไม่เข้ามารบกวนระหว่างทำงาน ไม่เล่นเกมหรือทำอะไรเสียงดัง อาจจะด้วยโสตประสาทที่ดีกว่ามนุษย์ทั่วไปจึงทำให้เปิดเสียงไม่เท่าไรก็เพียงพอ ฮงจุงครุ่นคิดเงียบ ๆ ในใจ หวนนึกถึงเมื่อราวปลายปีก่อน “ยุนโฮเล่นคนเดียวเก่ง” แพทย์ประจำตัวเคยบอกเอาไว้ในตอนที่เขาพายุนโฮไปฝากไว้ที่โรงพยาบาลเฉพาะทางสำหรับไฮบริดเพื่อตรวจสุขภาพอย่างละเอียดหลังได้รับแจ้งว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เขาเก็บมาไม่ได้เป็นเพียงลูกสุนัขธรรมดา ในตอนนั้นฮงจุงทำเพียงพยักหน้ารับส่ง ๆ เมื่อเจ้าเด็กที่เพิ่งได้รับอิสระคืนอย่างสมบูรณ์รีบวิ่งเข้ามาโถมตัวกอดเขาเหมือนกับลืมไปว่าขนาดร่างกายตัวเองในตอนนี้คือร่างมนุษย์สูงร้อยแปดสิบกว่าเซนติเมตร แทบไม่ได้ใส่ใจหวนกลับไปนึกถึงอีกจนกระทั่งตอนนี้ที่ได้เห็นกับตา ฮงจุงมองคนที่เพิ่งหมดความสนใจจากรูบิคที่หมุนเท่าไหร่ก็ยังแก้ไม่ได้ เปลี่ยนไปนั่งชันเข่าหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาเล่นเกมด้วยใบหน้าจริงจังเงียบ ๆ พักใหญ่ ก่อนตัดสินใจถอดสายระโยงระยางกับแล็ปท็อปอยู่ออก หยิบมันติดมือไปนั่งบนโซฟาแล้ววางมือลงดึงแก้มนุ่มพร้อมทั้งลูบคางยุนโฮที่เอียงตัวลงมานอนซบตักด้วยความเอ็นดูตามความเคยชินทันที

นอกเหนือไปจากเรื่องความเป็นส่วนตัวและอุปกรณ์ไม่ครบครันเท่าสตูดิโอ การทำงานที่บ้านก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแย่นัก ไว้หลังสถานการณ์เรื่องไวรัสดีขึ้นเมื่อไหร่ ฮงจุงจะลองเก็บเรื่องจัดสัดส่วนเวลาทำงานที่บ้านสลับกับสตูดิโอมาพิจารณาอีกที

—


End file.
